dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Lex 1 - Prologue
Go back to: Volume 1 Prologue Her loud breath and steps shattered the night silence. She was breathing heavily, didn't have any strength left. Even so she was running. She couldn't stop now. She couldn't stop at all. Steps behind her were getting closer. She was afraid to even look how close they were. Just run. Streets were practically desolated, not even one single soul alive. Only some lights in houses' windows proved that there was some life out there. Steps' sounds were getting closer. She wanted to scream, but knew that if she will do that, they will immediately jump at her. For now they had to play humans, but if she will draw some attetion at them, they will have nothing to lose. Her breath became even louder. She was exhausted, her sight was blurring out. It was the end. Suddenly she saw a house with pretty large plot on her left. Not having any strength to run left, she stepped in on the ground of residence, much to surprise of her pursuers. Even so they went after her. She got to doors and fell on her knees. She turned back. Her pursuers stopped running, knowing she can't escape them now. With tears and fright in eyes she started to slog the doors, begging for help. One of her mysterious pursuers hissed and started to get closer. Seeing how they're coming to her with triumphal smiles, she began to cry even more. They were practically right behind her. Suddenly doors opened wide. Scared, she looked up. In the jamb was standing a tall man. He was dressed in long, dark coat without sleeves. His arms were wrapped in bandages, and on them were locked chains. "What the hell?", from his mouth broke free a low voice. "Go back to your home, boy. It's none of your business", growled one of pursuers. "You're on my territory, so it is my business." A man dressed in brown coat and cylinder became angry with that comment. "Enough talking. Vasterhalz, kill him!", yelled to his companion. Vasterhalz nodded and jumped at him, spinning knife between fingers. Owner of house stepped back on the side and loosed the chain on his arm. Now she saw that on its end was a cross. Vasterhalz was astonished that his enemy dodged an attack. He was astonished even more when he grabbed his face and threw him on his companion. He, too much surprised, didn't even try to dodge and soon they together ended on the ground. "Damn him!", roared an ally of Vasterhalz. "Let's make this quick!" He was going to attack, but then Vasterhalz grabbed his shoulder and shook head side to side. His companion sighed angrily. "Tch", he hissed. "For now we don't have time for you, but we will come back, lady!", he smiled in disgusting manner. And then they were gone. Man murmured long and head back to the inside. "Ah, wait..." "Hm?" She grabs his coat and looked sadly. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. Then he felt numb. When he looked down, there was her fist punching him and some light coming from her grasp. "I'm sorry for that." He fell onto her unconscious. Her legs buckled but she managed to stand straight. After grabbing him with her arms, she entered into the house. Category:NocturnalGod Category:Fanon Story